La Vida en la Escuela
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: Un adolecente pasa por mucho, eso lo sabe cualquiera. Pero cuando te consiguen una beca de la mejor calidad para la escuela mas lujosa, de verdad te sorprendes ¿no? Aunque todo el mundo sabe que nada malo pasa en un internado ¿verdad? Rated T por seguridad NOTA: No se si tendra humor, lo puse por pòner algo
1. Prologo

**Buenooooo holaaa gente! Como estan? Yo bien asi que les doy este prologo del nuevo fic por lo que quiza el otro vaya un poco lento, pero es el costo. Ah, y esto puede incluir OC no se sabe todavía lo vere después bueno los dejo.**

**Prologo**

En las islas Sevii, en la isla Prima, había una familia en donde estaba una feliz familia de dos padres y dos hijos.

Un día, alguien toco la puerta:

-Blueee!-grito la madre-Anda a abrir la puerta-.

-Esta bien-Contesto mientras bajaba y la abría, donde solo había un anciano con una bata de laboratorio-NO COMPRAREMOS NADA!-Grito y cerro la puerta.

-¿Blue quien era?-Pregunto la madre llegando.

-Solo un viejo-.

La madre vio en la puerta y casi se desmaya. Rápidamente la abre y ayuda al anciano mientras dice:

-Blue cuidado, este es el profesor Oak-.

-Perdón-Dijo ella con carita infantil.

-Dile a tu hermano y a tu padre que bajen mientras yo preparo algo al profesor-Dijo ella mientras disculpaba a su hija y ayudaba al profesor a sentarse.

Blue suspiro. Sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil hacer bajar a su padre y a su hermano, pues ellos se la pasaban jugando con cualquier cosa que vieran. Subió y como lo predijo, estaba jugando un videojuego en donde tu manejas un Pokemon y con sus características y poderes debes seguir en la historia.

-Mama dice que bajen-Les dijo-Parece que llego un profesor importante, creo que se llama Oak-Al contrario de lo que pensó, ambos bajaron con total rapidez mientra ella estaba atónita. Alguien importante debía ser para que su hermano y su padre bajaran de inmediato.

Bajo y se sentó mientras hablaban. Luego vieron que el profesor traia algo importante.

-Bueno ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-Le pregunto su papa.

-Les traigo una noticia muy buena-Comenzó-Pero antes espero una disculpa por la recibida-Y con esto apunto a Blue.

-Perdón-Se disculpo de verdad esta vez.

-Bueno, como dije-Comenzó-Me costo un poco pero conseguí un par de becas para sus dos hijos en la escuela mas lujosa de Kanto-Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Blue.

-Blue ¿No te acuerdas?-Dijo la mama-El profesor es un viejo conocido, tu jugabas con su nieto cuando tenias 5 años-Me dijo. Bueno eso explicaba algunas cosas.

Al día siguiente, Silver y Blue se despedían de sus padres mientras se iban a Kanto. No sabían que esperar pero con el profesor como guía no les iba a pasar nada.

Después de 3 días de viaje llegaron a la escuela de Viridian. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad para que no fuera muy complicado el tema del espacio. Ellos estaban un poco perdidos pero al final, lograron llegar donde el director.

-¿Ustedes son los nuevos alumnos?-Pregunto.

-Si-Respondió Silver.

-Muy bien, les explicare un poco de que se trata el lugar-Dicho esto fue hasta un balcón indicando que le siguieran. Una vez llegaron allí, comenzó a explicar-Este lugar es un internado, así que la pasaran aquí en esas casas-Señalo las casas-Las casas son compartidas por un grupo de alumnos generalmente del mismo genero pero hay excepciones. Les asignamos estas de antemano-Les paso unas tarjetas que decían "Casa 11"-Las casas se dividen por numero y algunas son para 2 alumnos, otras para 4, y así. Algunos alumnos viven solos en casas de 2 por ejemplo. No se trasladan alumnos. Cada alumno tiene un dormitorio, un baño y un armario. La casa tiene una cocina, un comedor y un living. Cada casa tiene al menos 1 sirvienta pero si se prefiere puede ser sin ella. Tenemos eventos cada mes pero diferentes entre si. El mes que viene hay un torneo de batalla, aunque el mes siguiente a ese hay un concurso. Las clases son desde las 8:00 hasta las 13:00 donde tienen una hora para almorzar, luego tienen clase desde las 14:00 hasta las 16:00, desde donde tienen libre, aunque el fin de semana y para torneos, etc. las clases se suspenden. Dependiendo de la categoría que tienen se les dan privilegios. La categoría se muestra en su tarjeta de casa la cual les sirve para abrir la puerta por lo que no deben perderla.-Blue y Silver vieron su categoría. Ponía un "5".-El cinco es el privilegio máximo, ya que su beca es de la mejor calidad. Entre los privilegios se cuenta con chofer, servicio especial, mejor calidad, etc. Bueno eso es todo les paso su horario y disfruten comienzan sus clases mañana.-Dicho esto se fueron con su horario en la mano, listos para mañana. Desde ese momento supieron que iba a ser un año movido.

**Bueno aquí esta el prologo solo me queda decir que si agrego un OC lo mas probable es que sea de otra persona. Así que review? Vamos no sean malos y denme una oportunidad.**

**Cuidense mucho!**


	2. Haciendo Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos

**Hooooola a todoooos! Espero que esten bien yo si y me siento con energia y un poco de inspiración que me trajeron los vientos asi que les traigo el primer capitulo de este fic quedamos en que Blue y Silver fueron a su casa asi que lo reanudaremos desde alli bueno sin mas que decir vamos alla!**

Haciendo Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos

Blue y Silver fueron a su casa. En el camino vieron muchos alumnos jugando con sus Pokemon, asi que no dudaron en sacarlos. Había una regla que, auque se podían traer todos sus Pokemon, solo se podia llevar a clase o paseo uno al día. Blue saco a Blasty y Silver saco a Feraligator. Llegaron a su casa pero no sabían como abrirla. Una niña de la edad de Silver se acerco a ellos y les pregunto:

-¿Saben abrir?-Al recibir un "no" de respuesta ella saco su tarjeta y la deslizo por lector disimulado como grieta de la puerta escondido.

Los tres entraron, mas Silver y Blue se quedaron asombrados del lugar. Era hermoso. La decoración era excelente y la luz del sol se aprovechaba al máximo. Al entrar a la sala de estar vieron a un niño coquetear con la sirvienta, por lo cual recibió una patada voladora de la niña.

-¡Ay Crys que eso duele!-Grito el niño.

-¡Dijiste que solo tenias ojos para mi!-Grito Crys.

Crys era una niña de la edad de Silver que tenia el pelo azul y recogido en dos coletas a los lados.

Por su lado, Gold tenía el pelo negro, una gorra y unos googles. Llevaba un palo de billar en su hombro del cual tenia pinta de no soltar nunca.

-Estaba con los ojos cerrados, cálmate chica seria-Luego de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Crys se sonrojara.

-Esta bien Gold, te perdono-Dijo ella un poco apenada.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Gold se dirigió a Silver y Blue que miraban divertidos.

-Yo soy Blue-.

-Silver-.

-Deberías relajarte, chico amargado-Dijo Gold refiriéndose a Silver.

Por toda respuesta Silver lanzo un bufido.

-Bueno ya que nos conocemos les mostraremos la casa-Dijo Crys.

-Ok-Dijo Gold-La casa tiene dos pisos, el primero tiene la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor, un pequeño patio trasero y dos dormitorios. Uno de ellos es tuyo-Señalo a Silver-Tu nombre esta ahí-Efectivamente su nombre estaba grabado en el material de su nombre en una de las habitaciones-En la otra no vive nadie aun-Dicho esto se fueron todos al segundo piso.

Después de mostrar las habitaciones de ese piso, alguien toco la puerta. Gold fue a abrir y se topo con una niña un poco más baja que el, de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y que tenía una carita de inocencia inolvidable.

-Hola Yellow-La saludo Gold.

-Hola-.

-Pasa-La dejo pasar para cerrar la puerta. Después de las presentaciones, Blue soltó un grito.

-¡LA COMPAÑERA DE PISO DE SILVER!-Grito a todo pulmón.

-Eh Blue, te equivocas, Yellow vive en la casa 9-Le dijo Crys que estaba un poco mareada por el grito.

-Perdón-Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno Yellow vive sola en una casa para 2 personas, así que casi siempre viene a visitarnos. Esta casa es para 6 personas y como queda una habitación libre queremos que Yellow venga acá pero no se puede el director es un loco ¿no?-Dijo Gold.

-Bueno pero ¿Quién esta al lado de mi habitación que no lo he visto?-Pregunto Blue.

-Green Oak, el nieto del profesor Oak, es famoso y tiene miles de fangirls-Dijo Gold.

-Bueno esta bien-¿Jugaba con el cuando pequeño? Se pregunto. Bueno lo vería después.

**Al día siguiente.**

Blue bajaba a desayunar. La cama fue muy cómoda y la habitación era genial. Lo que mas le gusto era el armario. Tenía miles de trajes.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con Silver, Gold y otro niño de pelo castaño y mirada fría, sin emociones. Reconoció a Green por las descripciones que le dieron anoche.

Todos estaban absortos en la televisión, por lo que Blue no dudo en ver también. Había un chico que llevaba una polera negra con un chaleco rojo manga corta, vaqueros azules y zapatillas blancas. Llevaba un gorro que ocultaba sus ojos. Lo presentaban como Red. Esa era la final de la liga Pokemon de Kanto. Blue también se puso a ver y a medida que llegaba de sus habitaciones también veían la tele. Al final el niño gano y Red se corono campeón pero se fue sin decir nada. Era de una edad de 11 años. Luego le explicaron que era una grabacion de hace 5 años, por lo que el niño tendria su misma edad ahora, o sea 16. Green tenia su misma edad. Yellow era un año menor que ellos y Gold con el resto eran un año menor que Yellow.

Fueron a clase. La clase era del profesor Samuel, que encargo una lista de objetos y debían ir en parejas. A Blue le toco con Green. Después de asignar parejas Green fue a hablar con Gold y tres niñas se acercaron a Blue.

-No te acerques a Green, es mío-Le amenazo una.

-Y que-Le respondió aburrida.

-Vaya Amber, parece que no sabe con quien se mete-Dijo la de al lado.

-Si Violeta, hay que enseñarle-Cuando se iban a abalanzar sobre Blue, sintió un brazo sobre su cadera y salio despedida de allí. Vio y se encontró con Green mirándola. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. El profesor los devolvió a la realidad y fueron a la búsqueda.

Blue pensó que esas niñas iban a ser un problema. Tendría que encargarse de ellas después. Pero por ahora, estaba feliz mientras caminaba junto a Green. No se explicaba por que pero no le preocupaba. Solo quería disfrutar….

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capi sorry si las descripciones fueron algo vagas pero no soy bueno en eso creo que saben el papel de Red aquí ¿no? Bueno pues no es asi y la verdad….bueno espero que les haya gustado quiza no actualize mucho "El Pasado en el Presente" por este fic y todavía me queda otro fic asi que por mientras ira algo lento los otros dos fic y perdon por el capitulo corto pero no tenia muchas ideas sobre este, asi que solo me queda decir tres cosas:**

**1ºreview pls?**

**2ºFeliz Semana Santa! (no quiero ofender a los de otras culturas entiendan por favor)**

**3ºBye!**


	3. Primer Día de Clases

**Hola a todos espero que les guste este segundo capitulo de "La Vida en la Escuela" asi que los dejo con el capi!**

**El Primer Día de Clases**

**Blue PoV**

La lista que nos entrego el profesor tenia 8 cosas por recoger: una escala de Gyarados, una pluma de Pidgeot, 5 bayas oran (cuentan como una cosa), 5 bayas zidrus, una pokeball oculta con un sello (había una por pareja), 10 hojas de un árbol que tenga propiedades curativas, 10 hojas de árbol con propiedades venenosas y acido de un Pokemon venenoso. Nos dividimos las cosas en 4 para cada uno y nos separamos. No quería separarme de el, pero era necesario para la tarea.

Primero fui a un río en donde sabia había Pokemon. Después de nadar mucho sobre Blasty encontré un gyarados durmiendo. Me acerque y le ordene a blasty usar rayo de hielo para congelarlo y sacarle una escama y luego salir de allí ha todo escape.

Bien, tenía uno, ahora iba por as 10 bayas. Encontré las oran cerca del río, pero busque mas por las zidrus. Finalmente las encontré sobre un acantilado. Use el entrenamiento de Blasty para volar y las saque. Perfecto, ahora solo me falta el veneno.

Usando un frasco para recolectar el veneno, encontré a un Seviper dormido. El hidro cañon lo debilito al instante, por lo que no soltó veneno. Decepcionada, busque a otro Pokemon. Bien, me dije, encontré a un Arbok. Lo provoque con el chorro de agua de Blasty y cuando ataco con colmillo veneno Blasty lo congelo. El veneno goteante lo recogí en el frasco. Perfecto, solo espero que Green este listo con lo suyo, pues yo solo veo que se llevo por recolectar las 10 hojas, la pokeball y la pluma.

Cuando llegue al punto de reunión, lo encontré cerca peleando con un Pidgeot. Después no se que hice. El grito "¡ayuda!" cuando logro acertarle un golpe a su Charizar, pero yo por mi miedo a las aves solo dije "Rayo Hielo", a lo que el Pidgeot y Charizar cayeron, con Green incluido.

Saque la pluma y con ayuda de Blasty lleve a Green y a su Charizar en su poke ball a enfermería. Yo estaba con remordimiento. El profesor vino y yo le entregue los objetos mirando al piso. Luego el me dijo que me disculpara y a eso fui, pero cuando llegue donde estaba el vi que tenia un pie congelado y un brazo vendado. Solo le grite perdón y me fui.

Corrí hasta el patio y allí me quede. No sabia que hacer, hasta que sentí a alguien llegar a mi lado. Me voltee y vi a Green. El me pregunto:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Tengo hornito fobia-.

Su gesto se ablando un poco y dijo-¿Por qué?-.

-Cuando era niña y jugaba con los Pokemon salvajes, un papa Fearow, molesto por que por accidente me caí sobre su hijo, me tomo y me elevo muy alto. Un adulto con un Pokemon eléctrico me salvo, pero perdió la vida en la batalla contra el Fearow. Desde entonces les tengo miedo-Concluí.

-Perdón, no sabia de eso-Dijo. Estuvo como esperando algo, así que lo soltó-¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos cuando pequeños?-Asentí-Eran buenos tiempos, así que lo mejor será que te proteja, no vaya a ser que te pase algo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo no se que ice, fue un impulso. Salte sobre el y le bese la mejilla. De inmediato su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y se sonrojo. Después volvimos a clase felizmente y sentía la envidia del resto de las chicas. El resto del día lo pase mirando a Green y atendiendo a la clase. Después nos fuimos a casa.

**General PoV**

Todos llegaron cansados de clase. Fueron al comedor a cenar y comenzaron las conversaciones.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Gold.

-A nosotros bien-Dijo Blue abrazando a Green, quien solo lanzo un bufido.

-Ya veo, ¿Son novios?-.

-¡NO!-Exclamaron ambos.

-¿Y que hay de ti con Crystal?-Contraataco Green.

Ahora Gold con Crystal se sonrojaron, lo cual era raro ya que ellos eran novios. Una chica que acaba de llegar entro y dijo:

-Ellos se besaron-Lo dijo como si nada, a lo que todos giraron la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy Lyra, me asignaron a esta casa, soy nueva. Mi habitación esta en el primer piso-Dijo como explicación. Tenia el pelo castaño, y hasta en la ropa se parecía a Crystal. Esta última de súbito se levanto y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo mientras exclamaba:

-¡Lyra! No te reconocí-.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Blue.

-Somos primas, pensé que no iba a venir-Explico Crystal.

-Pues ella no parece una chica súper seria como Crystal-Dijo Gold, pero ella paso por alto ese comentario.

Todos excepto Silver dijeron algo, luego blue capto eso y le dirigió con un tono pícaro hacia Lyra.

-El es mi hermanito Silver-.

-Pues…. Es bonito-Dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos y sonrojando furiosamente a Silver.

-Bueno… son compañeros de piso-Dijo Gold mostrando sus habitaciones en el primer piso.

-Vaya, el chico amargado tiene a una señorita en su poder-Se burlo Gold de Silver.

-¿Puedo tener un apodo?-Dijo Lyra con tanta seriedad que costaba creer que estaba feliz hace un momento.

-Uuummm…¡Ya se! Chica bipolar-Todos miraron confundidos a Gold.

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamo tan alegre como siempre. Todos vieron la razón del nombre que Gold le puso.

-Bueno ¡Buenas noches!-Dicho eso tomo el plato con las tostadas de Silver y fue a su habitación. Silver después de reponerse de la sorpresa fue furioso hacia su cuarto para recuperar su comida. Después todos volvieron a conversar y se fueron a la cama.

Cuando Green y Blue subían, Blue dijo:

-Silver parece que se enamoro-.

-¿Por?-.

-el normalmente se haría otras tostadas pero ahora fue por las suyas, lo cual es sospechoso, bueno, hasta mañana-Dicho esto entro a su cuarto.

Green suspiro y entro a su cuarto tanbien, pensando en que lío se había metido.

**Bueno este fue el tercer capi asi que los veo luego, y por favor dejenme un review que me da inspiración para seguir escrbiendo.**

**Bye!**


	4. Un día raro para blue

**Hooolaaaa a todos! Esperoque esten bien para continuar el fic, ya que aparte de que me gusta, se me ocurrieron 2 buenas ideas para este fic, una es predecible, pero la otra se que me mataran lo mas probable, asi que espero que les guste esta historia y me dejen un review, no importa el tamaño….**

**Red:….**

**Yo:…quieres aparecer?…NO.**

**No soy dueño de Pokemon!**

**Un Día raro para Blue**

**Green PoV**

Me desperté en mi habitación, mientras repasaba lo que paso ayer, tratando de encontrar la razón de mis vendajes en mi pierna y brazo. No fue difícil. Esa Blue era todo un genio para hacer ruido. Creo que volveré a llamarla "Chica ruidosa" después de todo.

Me levante, me di una ducha y fui al pasillo a tocar la puerta de Blue. Como pasaran los segundos y no respondiera, al no oír agua corriendo, abrí la puerta.

Me encontré con una habitación azul marino bien decorada. En una cama extra grande, estaba Blue, dormida. Típico, de los 2 siempre me levante temprano y esperaba a Blue que a veces me pedía que durmiera con ella por pesadillas. Me sonroje bastante al pensar eso. Para colmo de mis males, Blue despertó. Al verme, se sentó en la cama, claramente esperado una explicación. Yo retrocedí, moviendo mis manos frente a mi en señal de que no hice nada, pero tropecé con un montón de ropa y CAI al suelo. Después solo oí una carcajada y todo se fue a negro…

**Blue PoV**

Cuando desperté, vi a Green frente a mí, claramente sonrojado. Al principio pensé que era un acosador, pero luego pensé "espera, el es Green, el nunca haría algo como eso" así que espere su respuesta. Vi que retrocedía y caía por la ropa que tire anoche. Me reí y saque mi uniforme que es conformado por una falda gris casi hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca manga corta (puede ser larga también), un chaleco sin mangas azul (opcional), los zapatos negros con calcetas verdes, la corbata azul y mi sombrero blanco con rojo. No hay restricciones sobre lo que llevar en la cabeza, por lo que yo llevare mi sombrero. Me di un baño y me vestí. Al salir del baño vi que Green todavía estaba inconsciente. Me reí de nuevo y lo arrastre hasta la cama. Cuando despertó, miro sorprendido hasta que yo lo silencie con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo más aun. Luego fuimos a desayunar, ya que el ya se había puesto su uniforme, el cual estaba formado por zapatos negros con calcetines grises, pantalón gris, polera blanca manga corta o larga, en su caso larga, la corbata, el chaleco sin mangas que el no lleva (también opcional) el no lleva nada en la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos, estaban Gold y Crys hablando sobre quien sabe que cosa. Pero no fue muy difícil averiguarlo:

-¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE HOY SON LAS INSCRIPCIONES PARA LAS ACTIVIDADES EXTRAESCOLERES?!-Ese grito salio de la garganta de ambos. Al escuchar eso, Green se estremeció. Yo pregunte por las dudas:

-¿Y eso que tiene? Si uno quiere se inscribe, sino, no lo hace-.

Me gane miradas de los tres antes de que Gold hablara:

-Mira, es simple: si te atrapan los miembros de un club, te obligan a entrar en el, de modo que cuidado con tu espalda, si te atrapan y eres obligada a inscribirte en ese club, luego a sufrir por todo un año-.

-Hay una cosa buena-Dijo Crys, a lo que ella, Gold y Green sonrieron-Y es que puede usar a tus Pokemon para escapar o combatir a la chusma-Termino con una sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos y luego sonreí. Si eso se podía hacer, esto seria divertido. Pero luego me ataco una duda:

-¿Qué clubs hay?-.

Crys respondió luego de pensar un poco.

-Football, basketball, investigación, cocina, dibujo, arte, captura, combate, concurso, vida natural, jardinería, tecnología, karate, acuático, aéreo, psíquico, sabelotodo, sálvese quien pueda, lectura, sobrevivencia y cuidado Pokemon-Finalizo-Según como eres, te buscaran algunos clubes u otros, los de sobrevivencia, sálvese quien pueda, karate y combate tienen los Pokemon mas fuertes-.

-¿Qué es sálvese quien pueda, sobrevivencia, vida natural, acuático, aéreo y psíquico?-Pregunte.

-Sálvese quien pueda es atacarse unos a otros y el ultimo que quede en pie gana la jornada, es en un espacio determinado y limitado, sobrevivencia es lo mismo, solo que en un terreno mas grande y puedes usar lo que te da el campo y la naturaleza, algo así como los juegos del hambre, solo que en una tarde-Asentí, había visto la película de ese libro-Claro, sin tanta violencia y con Pokemon, si te debilitan al Pokemon que llevas, perdiste y sales del lugar. Vida natural es aprender de la naturaleza y de lo que puede hacer, acuático, aéreo y psíquico es sobre ese tipo y campo en especial: acuático es solo en agua, aéreo solo en aire, y psíquico solo en habilidades psíquicas-.

-Con eso me basta-La tensión en el aire se corto cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella salio Lyra, seguida de Silver, ambos somnolientos. Todos vimos con cara rara y ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Silver…-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Lyra?-Al oír esa respuesta ambos se despertaron de golpe, abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron, se sonrojaron, miraron por donde vinieron y tartamudearon frases incomprensibles, pero se les paso rápido cuando Gold menciono lo de los clubes.

-A tu hermana hubo que contarle toda la historia-Dijo Gold con una sonrisa.

-Ella no se informa de nada, de seguro que le tuvieron que contar hasta donde esta el director de nuevo-.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué hacías allá adentro?-Pregunto Gold. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, parecían estar como los mejores rivales y amigos, y se entendían bien. Por otro lado, Silver solo lanzo un gruñido y un "Nada pervertido como harías tu" y comió un sándwich.

Del lado de Crys, esta estaba interrogando a Lyra, pero a parecer no pudo sacar nada. Sin nada mas que hacer (curiosamente Silver y Lyra estaban con el uniforme) fuimos a clase.

Al llegar a clase, la escuela era un alboroto. Te podían obligar a inscribirte una vez que suena el timbre, por lo que la mayoría busca refugio o se inscribe rápidamente para obligar a otros. Gold, Crys, Lyra y Silver se fueron por ahí a su clase o donde sea. Yo y Green estabamos caminando hasta que sono el ruido final.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Corrimos por toda la escuela, con alumnos pisándonos los talones. De ves en cuando veíamos a otros inscribirse a la fuerza, o defendiéndose, y también volaban ataques locos. Llegamos a un pasillo y saque a Blasty y le ordene hidro bomba.

Diez.

Ese era el número de alumnos que mande a volar. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Green lo noto y me dijo:

-Hiciste bien, ellos te querían atrapar para el club acuático por tu Blastoise-.

-Es que…-.

-Aquí hay que tener la cabeza fría-Viendo otros lugares, me acostumbre a ver alumnos voladores. De repente llegamos a un patio donde había muchos alumnos dormidos, atrás de ellos un Buterfree y Yellow acariciándolo.

-Hola amigos-Nos saludo. Tenia el uniforme un poco desgarrado, pero bien a fin de cuentas. Llevaba un sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Regreso a su Buterfree y nos dijo que la siguiéramos.

Al cabo de un rato vimos un gran círculo de alumnos con heridas en el suelo. Algunos estaban adelante tratando de avanzar contra alguien. Sus Pokemon estaban también bastante debilitados.

Green saco a su Charizard y los tres nos subimos allí. Vimos que Gold y Crys, que eran los que se defendían, regresaron a sus Pokemon y sacaron a sus Pokemon mas fuertes, Explotaro y Mega.

El asalto fue feroz. Ellos se defendían usando ataques como lanzallamas y látigo cepa, explosión de fuego y rayo solar. Crys repartía patadas (que eran muy fuertes, no pregunten como lo se, bueno, Gold lo dijo) y Gold pegaba con el palo de billar que quien sabe cuando saco.

Si uno lo ponía en cámara lenta, resultaba un defensa épica, estaba para película. De repente Yellow dijo que había que ayudarles y salto del Charizard. La operación "Rescate" había comenzado.

-Onda trueno-Dijo Yellow y su Pikachu aprecio y paralizo a la horda de refuerzos-Yo los contengo, ustedes sálvenlos-Dijo y se volvió a la multitud.

Asentimos y saque a Blasty, a quien le ordene usar hidro cañón, ataque que una de las pocas personas que lo pude enseñar viaja por mi casa y nos visita a veces, le enseño a Blasty este movimiento final.

El ataque arranco a la mitad de los alumnos volando. La otra mitad, los que no salieron volando por el ataque anillo ígneo del Charizard de Green, vieron con desesperación los refuerzos, antes de salir corriendo.

Green curo rápidamente a Charizard con una híper poción y subió a unos agotados e inconscientes Gold y Crystal a el y luego subimos ambos. Cuando estábamos en el aire, me di cuenta de algo:

-¡Yellow! Tenemos que ir por ella-Green señalo a un lado y allí estaba Yellow poniéndose a nuestro nivel gracias a su Buterfree, volando de una manera que nunca había visto en ese Pokemon.

Fuimos a un mini refugio improvisado en el jardín delantero, que era enorme, por lo que esconder un mini refugio allí era buena idea. Los otros alumnos estaban peleando en otro lado así que no fueron por nosotros.

-¿Quién hizo este lugar?-Pregunte.

-Nosotros-Dijo una voz y allí estaban Silver y Lyra.

-Pues gracias-Dijo Green echándose a descansar.

Silver se acerco a Gold y Crys-¿Sabes como despertarlos?-Pregunte.

-Si-Dijo y se acerco a Crys.

-Crys, Gold esta a punto de besar a la sirvienta de la casa-Antes de que un Suicune pudiera siquiera pasar por allí Crys estaba levantada y parada mirando a todos lados preparada para dar una de esas patadas mortales.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dijo ella muy molesta.

-Para que despertaras-Dijo Silver calmado. Después se dirigió hacia Gold-Gold, Crys esta en ropa interior por un minuto-Al doble de la velocidad de lo que paso con Crys, Gold estaba babeando y mirando hacia todos lados. Al darse cuenta de lo que paso junto con Crys, miraron a Silver amenazadoramente, el cual solo se disculpo y todos felices.

Me dirigí hacia Green y este comento-Silver debe ser mas observador de lo que pensé, descifro la pervertidez de Gold muy rápido-Dicho esto se durmió. Yo me acosté en una cama al igual que todos, y después de que dejaran al Feraligator de Silver y al Typlosion de Lyra vigilando empezamos a dormir.

**Bueno, no se si este capi fue muy corto, solo espero que les haya gustado, asi que ojala hagan review, y les dejo el equipo de Lyra o o que tengo claro de el:**

**Typlosion (o como se escriba XD)**

**Azumarril**

**Togekiss**

**Flaffy (proximo a evolucionar)**

**Pichu**

**Wartortle**

**Ese serie su equipo, no se si les guste, el azumarril por historia y el reto me los invente yo XD asi que sin nada mas que decir,**

**Byeee!**


	5. Encuentros y reencuentros

**Hello my good friends? Aqui con un nuevo capi que me habia dado flojera escribir en el compu, ya que escribo algunos fics y algunos capis los escribo en un cuaderno que ni Arceus me quita:**

**Arceus: A si?**

**Yo: claro, inténtalo, no podras pasarme**

**Arceus: claro…**

**Yo: Chary anillo igneo (Arceus cae desmayado) ok bueno les digo que no soy dueño de Pokemon! (corre antes de que Arceus despierte por el ataque sorpresa)**

**PD: Para entender un poco cambiaremos una cosa dicha antes, en ves de que vieran la final de laliga en directo y en vivo, fue una grabacion. los que acaban de empezar a leer la historia no pasa nada, pero ya cabie el capi asi que el error esta corregido**

**La Vida en la Escuela**

**General PoV**

Todos estaban dormidos en un buen sueño, cuando algo los despertó. Era un altavoz. Tardaron un rato en ubicar donde estaban. Tuna vez que lo hicieron, y pudieron recordar sin problemas, vieron la hora. Las 4 de la tarde. Ellos se durmieron a las 11 de la mañana. Después escucharon el megáfono:

"Atención, atención, tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes en nuestro colegio, ya esta en el campo. Eso es todo, sigan con sus actividades"

Pestañearon, un poco confundidos. No todos lo escucharon bien, por lo que Silver y Green lo tuvieron que repetir para que todos supieran de qué se trataba.

-¿Estudiantes nuevos? Que locura-Dijo Blue.

Silver asintió a lo dicho por su hermana, y complemento-Además, no sabemos que poder pueden ten…-No pudo terminar por que una explosión sacudió todo el lugar y los tiro al suelo. Salieron a ver que paso y lo que vieron les congelo hasta la mas profunda fibra de su ser. Había un cráter de al menos 5 metros de profundidad y 10 de diámetro y en el un charco de sangre con los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron estudiantes (**Muy sádico o violento para una escuela?**). Por un momento pensaron lo peor, pero luego fijándose mas vieron algunos cuerpos, flotando y otros por allí. En el aire, o mas bien, descendiendo gracias a la hidro bomba de ese Blastoise, bajo un entrenador.

Regreso a su Pokemon tan pronto toco tierra atrás del cráter, sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer. Se giro y los vio a todos. Sus ojos rojos los paralizaron de nuevo. Simplemente era muy poderoso, el poder parecía desprender de el.

Green abrió los ojos luego de verlo-Oigan-Todos lo miraron-¿No es el que gano la liga hace 5 años?-.

Todos miraron al extraño y afirmaron. Pero luego de examinarlo mas a fondo, era parecido, pero no era el.

El nuevo entrenador los miro, los escaneo un poco, e hizo ademán de irse, pero luego se detuvo al ver a Yellow. Se impresiono un poco, luego saco un poke-gear, marco un número y espero. En unos segundos le contestaron y mostró la pantalla hacia Yellow, mostrando a alguien bastante parecido al entrenador que estaba frente a ellos, a quien identificaron como el entrenador que gano la liga. Yellow vio perpleja un momento y luego sonrío, se acerco al poke-gear y le dijo al que estaba del otro lado:

-Hola Red-.

El que estaba en el poke-gear abrió los ojos, sonrío y luego dijo no muy alto:

-Que bueno que estés bien Yellow-.

El tipo apago el poke-gear y se fue, dejado a todos confundidos excepto a Yellow, quien les dijo que fueran a su casa en la noche. Ella estaba muy seria, así que le hicieron caso.

**Yellow PoV**

Bueno, eso fue inesperado. No creí que Red fuera a estar aquí. Fui a mi casa. De seguro Blue me mataría a preguntas si no les hubiese dicho que nos veríamos mas tarde. Fui a mi casa y vi que alguien mas entro. Prepare la poke ball de Chuchu, mi Pikachu, pensando que podría ser un ladrón, me arme de valor, y entre. Era Red. Me miro, sonrío, y me abrazo. Yo se lo devolví sin dudarlo. Tantos años, que ya no sabía que estaba vivo. Luego su estomago soltó un rugido y yo me reí. Fui a la cocina y le traje algo de comer. El lo devoro, igual que antes, veo que no a cambiado. Luego me abrazo de nuevo y cayó dormido en el sofá conmigo en brazos. Yo me acomode y me dormí con el.

Desperté unas horas mas tarde. Vi que eran las 7:00 PM. Diablos, me dije. Me separe de Red que pareció no darse cuenta y fui a la puerta. Blue vino y estaba acompañada de Silver, Green y una niña que no conozco. Me prepare para la sesión de preguntas que recibiría de parte de cierta niña castaña.

**Blue PoV**

Llegamos a casa de Yellow. Yo me despreocupe, ya que pensaba que la casa de alguien como Yellow, al ser una persona tan inocente, no tendría tanta seguridad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-.

Ok, me equivoque.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!-Grite, antes de quedar paralizada.

**General PoV**

Yellow salio de allí, cerrando la puerta por accidente. Fue donde Blue y junto con Green y Silver llevaron a Blue adentro. Gold tuvo que ocupar el lugar de Yellow mientras esta iba a abrir la puerta. Quedaron sorprendidos con el sistema de seguridad de lo que aparentaba una pequeña casa. Iba desde la tarjeta de identificación hasta escáner de ADN, pasando por escáner de voz y escáner ocular.

Una vez dentro, atendieron a Blue y se fueron a la sala, donde Red despertó y claramente exigía una explicación. El resto se sorprendió al verlo.

-Bueno chicos. Red es alguien que conocí hace mucho, antes de entrar aquí a la escuela. El fue alguien importante para mí y luego nos separamos. No pensé que lo vería de nuevo, menos aquí-Relato Yellow.

-Aja….una pregunta, Yellow y Red… ¿Cómo pagan la escuela?-Pregunto Green-Mi abuelo es gran amigo del director y me dio una beca de la mejor calidad por lo que prácticamente estudio aquí gratis-.

-Silvy y yo estamos por beca, cortesía del profesor Oak también-Dijo Blue, recibiendo un gruñido de Silver por llamarle así en ese momento.

-Pues yo trabajaba criando Pokemon en la guardería, ahora los cuida mi madre, y le pagan por eso, así que así tengo mi dinero-Dijo Gold-Aparte me manda si quiero, y mi padre es el dueño de las tiendas de bicis de Kanto y Jhoto-Termino-Ah, y Crys tiene beca del profesor ya que antes ella trabajaba para el, así que esta aquí con beca también-.

-Desconocemos como esta Lyra aquí sin embargo-.

-Bueno…Red nos paga la escuela a ambos desde ahora, antes solo a mi, gracias al dinero que le manda la liga Pokemon-Dijo Yellow.

-Momento…. ¿Red es todavía el campeón?-Pregunto Blue.

-Bueno….Oficialmente si lo es….lo que paso fue que…..-Fue interrumpida por Red, quien se notaba ya que no hablaba mucho.

-Paso que un día, mientras estaba en la liga ya que me decían que alguien había vencido al alto mando sin problemas, era mi deber como campeón enfrentarle. Pensé que seria fácil, pero me venció con 2 Pokemon, uno por cada tres míos, ni siquiera cayeron los dos, solo uno-Relato-La cosa es que después entrene mucho y fui por el campeonato. Por suerte nadie mas que nosotros sabíamos que paso allí y tuve mi revancha. El uso tres Pokemon, uno por cada 2 míos. Admití mi derrota y me propuse formar parte del alto mando, cuando un día que estaba en la liga por su pedido me entrego una carta que decía que el se iba de viaje y que yo era el campeón ahora, aunque la liga nos pagaba a los dos. Esa es la historia-Concluyo, después de relatar toda la historia de lo que paso.

-Vaya…..-Dijeron todos cuando el termino de contar.

-Bueno Red, soy Green, un gusto en conocerte-Estrecho su mano con el-Por cierto, cuidado con la chica ruidosa a mi lado, se llama Blue-Le advirtió y Red sonrío y Blue inflo sus mejillas.

Gold y Silver se presentaron, cada uno a su modo, incluyendo la presentación de Gold subirse a la lámpara en su skate.

Se despidieron, agradeciéndoles la historia y se fueron.

**Green PoV**

Llegamos a casa y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones después de contar la historia a los otros. Blue hizo un comentario sobre ellos:

-Creo que a Yellow le gusta Red-.

-¿A si?-Respondí.

-Claro, y tu me ayudaras a juntarlos-Dicho esto e beso en la mejilla y entro a su habitación, mientras me quedaba parada aquí como idiota. Gold se encargo de devolverme a la realidad y no de la mejor manera.

-¡UUU! ¡A Green le gusta Blue!-Esa burla junto con la "ambulancia" se encargaran de traerme de vuelta, me voltee y asesine con la mirada a Gold que estaba en el otro pasillo. El se burlo y entro a su habitación. Suspire, entre a la mía y me acosté con ropa, pensando en lo que eso significaba.

**Red PoV**

Después de que se fueran, me registre en el servicio de seguridad de la casa (antes entre con el director) y salí a dar una vuelta. Después de caminar un poco, recibí un mensaje. Lo conteste y me dirigí a un lago del que nacía un río y entre ellos y caída de agua de medio metro, de modo que cae haciendo un ruido relajante. Apareció el. El que me gano en la liga pero me dejo el puesto y ambos tenemos los beneficios.

Rojo.

Nos miramos y luego sonreí. Solo yo, el asintió. Típico de el, nunca sonríe. El día que sonría, o se acaba el mundo, o simplemente los diglett mostraran pies. O quizá este enamorado, quien sabe. Le comente todo lo que paso y el me comento que o único interesante fue mandar a volar alumnos y conocer a los nuevos compañeros y la casa, y registrarse en la seguridad de la casa.

-¿Y como te fue?-Pregunte.

-Mal-Cuando hablaba, que era casi nunca, era casi imposible sacarle mas de 10 palabras seguidas. Hasta yo hablaba más.

-¿Y como son tus compañeros?-.

-Un chico despreocupado (Red: Como si el no fuera uno pensé yo) y una chica ruidosa-Como dije, casi nunca mas de 10 palabras. Luego oí un grito estremecer la atmosfera:

-¡NO ME LLAMES CHICA RUIDOSA!-.

Rojo suspiro y se inclino de hombros. Luego pensé que hablaba como una mezcla mas callada de Green y Silver. Nos despedimos y volví a mi casa y fui a dormir junto a Yellow. Ella había estado muy sola y no paraba de abrazarme, así que dormí con ella y me agrado una presencia humana después de mucho. Luego la bese en la frente y me dormí junto a ella, compartiendo calor en la noche fría…

**Alli esta el capi ojala les haya gustado y pienso actualizar o "el pasado en el presente" o "la guerra de las leyendas" aunque este ultimo no le he visto mucho apoyo, ya que solo tiene un review y eso me deprime un poco, por lo que no creo que se actulize, per lo hare igual ya que no quiero dejar la historia abandonada, y sper que esa historia si reciba apoyo, aparte que quiero decir que esa historia acepta OC asi que si se animan, dejen un review y con solo uno la historia continua.**

**Volviendo a la historia, me alegra que les guste y como ven tiene OC, aparte les agradezco las 501 visitas y espero que sigan visitando la historia y que les siga causando una risa, una sonrisa, o un momento agradable.**

**AVISO: si quiere alguien, puede poner un OC para que aparesca en esta historia, acepto maximo 3 como mucho.**

**Eso fue todo, mis amigos, cuidense mucho y Byeeeeee!**


	6. Dìa complicado

**Bueno amiguinis, aquí otro capi. Practicamente me encanta este fic. Es para el que mas ideas tengo XD asi que espero que les guste el capi. (Gray es de pokemongraymaster el resto son mios, acepto OC todavía). Ah y perdon, pero pensaba subir el capi una semana antes, colegio, ¿Quién lo necesita?**

**La Vida en la Escuela**

**Cap. 6**

**General PoV**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la escuela. Todos dormían placidamente de lo que paso ayer, y aprovechaban que serian llamados a las 12 para dar cuentas de lo que paso el día de ayer, que fue cuando estaban las cosas de las actividades.

_¡PUUUMMMMMM!_

Ok. Demasiado tranquilo.

La explosión fue en la casa 10. Allí habían roto la puerta y habían dos chicos peleándose. Una pequeña multitud se formo. Pronto se supo el motivo por el cual peleaban…

-¡TE DIGO QUE LA XBOX ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE LA PS3!-Dijo uno. El otro permanecía en silencio. Todos los fans de estas consolas empezaron a pelear y todo se volvió confusión. Aprovechando eso, el silencioso se coló detrás del otro y le puso algo detrás de la cabeza y este se rindió. Resulto ser una pistola, una _Desert Eagle_. La seguridad reparo el agujero y salieron de la casa otras dos personas. Una era una chica y el otra un chico. La chica, al ver lo último, le dijo un poco asustada:

-¿Es una replica, verdad?-.

Por toda respuesta, el dio dos disparos al aire y cayeron dos personas, una herida y otra aparentemente muerta. Todos se fueron rápidamente. Los cuatro se fueron dentro de la casa. Dentro, el de los disparos empezó a tocar una melodía en guitarra. El otro de la pelea tuvo ganas de divertirse más y tomo la guitarra y la desafino a lo loco y casi la rompe. Se arrepintió al ver que la cara del otro no era la normal, sino una de profundo enojo y le lanzo una mirada de sus profundos ojos rojos. Quiso huir, pero no había nada que hacer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

**Green PoV**

Solo yo y Silver habíamos despertado antes de la explosión. Todos despertaron y fuimos a ver. Al llegar vimos a Red y Yellow, esta ultima abrazándolo. Blue quería matar a Red por eso, pero nos preocupamos de lo que había delante. Al saber la causa, al menos nosotros los hombres entendimos. Silver, Gold y yo peleábamos bastante por eso. Luego vinieron los dos disparos y Silver cayo herido en el pecho por una bala de esa cosa. Lo que sea, auque tuviera esa forma, no parecía una pistola, al menos no una común. Lo llevamos a casa y Red y Yellow vinieron con nosotros. Al llegar hice una observación.

-Silver juega XBOX y ese tipo era de PS3, así que quizá por eso le dio-.

-Menos mal juego PS3-Dijo Gold. Red asintió, dando a entender que también tenía.

-¿Me dan sus IDs?-Pregunte.

-Poke-Red-Dijo Red.

-Gold_el_fucking_amo_nenas-Dijo Gold. Ese pervertido nunca cambiara.

-El mío es Green_Fuckyou-Dije. Acordamos mandarnos solicitudes de amistad.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, mientras bajaban a Silver y lo ponían en el sofá, ya con la herida atendida y la bala extraída y, milagrosamente, consciente. Yo fui a abrir. Había una chica en la puerta que nos saludo.

-Hola-Dijo-Perdón por lo del tipo ese, es que al parecer es un maldito sádico violento que saca armas como si fueran pokeballs o Pokemon y…-Paro al ver a Silver-¡SILVER!-Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, estaba abrazando a Silver, mientras decía cosas como "¿Estas bien?" "¿Te hizo mucho daño?" y cosas así. Todos estábamos aturdidos.

Blue rompió el silencio-A ver a ver a ver, ¿tu que eres de Silver?-Dijo molesta.

-Tú debes de ser su hermana-Dijo de vuelta-Soy Empyreal, y lo segundo pregúntaselo a Silvy-.

-¡SOLO YO LE DIGO ASI!-Estallo Blue.

-¡YO IGUAL!-Dijo ella.

-Paren ambas-Pararon a la orden de Silver-Blue, ella es Empyreal y fue….-Parecía no querer decir algo.

-O lo dices tú o lo digo yo-Amenazo. Silver lo dijo de inmediato sin pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

-Ella fue mi novia-Lo dijo muy rápido pero se le entendió y por primera vez en la vida, lo vimos ruborizarse.

Gold y yo estábamos aturdidos, Blue estaba confusa y el resto shockeado. ¿Qué Silver tuvo novia? Arceus, ahora solo falta que Blue sea callada.

-Qu...qu…q…¡¿Qué?!-Logro articular Blue.

-Bueno, creo que tendrán que habla ustedes, chaito~-Dicho esto, Empyreal se fue.

_10 minutos después…_

Seguíamos shockeados por eso, en serio Silver estaba lleno de sorpresas, nunca pensamos que tuviera novia e hiciera esas cosas de pareja, la verdad es que con lo que llevamos de conocerlo nunca pensamos que fuera afectivo con alguien excepto Blue.

Gold estaba totalmente shockeado, como si lo que acabara de pasar hubiera sido que Arceus le hubiera dicho que ninguna chica se acercara a el jamás (**trolling time xD**).

De repente, Lyra se paro de golpe con fuego en los ojos y se dirigió a Silver, quien al verla venir, quiso escapar pero la herida, aparte del semi-asfixio de Empyreal casi lo matan y no pudo.

-A ver a ver, dime Silver…-Esto no era bueno.

-Fue un placer conocerte Silver. Dijimos Gold y yo, Red asintió, dando a entender lo mismo, mientras las chicas trataron en vano de detener a Lyra, quien se acerco a centímetros de la cara de Silver.

-¿Quién mierdas era esa perra?-.

Ok, esto es malo, si Lyra dice eso, es malo. Disimuladamente nos fuimos, y Red, Gold y yo fuimos a nuestras consolas. No se las mujeres, pero al diablo con ellas, ya son las 11 y nos queda una hora para el recuento.

_1 ora después…_

**General PoV**

A las 12, todos fueron al escenario donde hicieron un recuento de alumnos en los clubes. El director estaba hablando todavía:

-Futbol: 389 alumnos; futbol Pokemon: 156; combate: 1864 alumnos; acuática: 300 alumnos…-Y así, hasta que algo les llamo la atención:

-Karate: 28 alumnos…-Se detuvo en esta parte. Eso era raro, generalmente tenia a lo menos 200 miembros se decían, así que el director dijo:

-¿Pasa algo Rojo? ¿Remordimiento, acaso?-.

El nombrado no dijo nada, tampoco expreso algo y subió al escenario, donde le seguían hablando.

-¡Aparte, debes la mantención medica de 30 alumnos, costos de reparación de estructuras, y la paga por 500 funerales y entrega de restos!-Muchos se estremecieron con eso.

Rojo solo entrego un cheque y se largo, sacando una mini-guitarra y tocando una melodía. El director lo vio y casi se desmaya.

-¡Diez millones de pokedolares!-Luego se fuero a sus casa y Lyra se fue a la casa 10.

_1 hora después…_

Como Lyra no volvía, fueron por ella. Que sorpresa cuando la vieron peleando con Empyreal, jalándose el pelo y cosas de mujeres.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-Preguntaron todos.

De la casa salieron tres chicos. Uno era el ya famoso Rojo, quien es su cinturón tenia un estuche con su pistola dentro y sus pokeballs detrás. El otro, según supieron, era Gray y el último, supieron que era Greg. Este último tiene la amabilidad de decirles que pasaba.

-Esta chica llego hace un tiempo diciendo algo de "ven perra" y cosas así, hablo con Empyreal y empezaron a pelear-.

Silver estaba harto, así que grito un-¡CALMENSE AHORA!- y se calmaron mágicamente.

Se separaron a regañadientes y nos fuimos a casa. Blue secuestro a las chicas y se las llevo al centro comercial que había en la escuela (con dinero de los chicos obviamente). Green, Red y Gold se la pasaron pegados al computador y a la Playstation 3. Silver se durmió para reposar. En cuanto a los otros chicos…

-No me llames chica ruidosa-.

-Es lo que eres-.

-No lo soy-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Paren ya de pelear, parecen matrimonio o novios-Dijo Greg, cansado de que esos dos discutieran.

-Si no paran, me encargo yo mismo-Añadió "amablemente" Gray.

-¿Me están desafiando?-Pregunto una enojada Empyreal, mientras que algo parecía desprender de ella.

-N-n-no, n-nada d-de e-eso-Se excusaron rápidamente.

-Esta bien-Volvió a la normalidad.

Cada uno volvió a lo suyo para pasar la aburrida tarde. Greg estaba inventando algo, Gray estaba entrenando el con sus Pokemon, Empyreal y Rojo discutían mientras esta cuidaba de sus pokes y este estaba en un ordenador portátil haciendo quien sabe que cosa, mientras sus Pokemon se relajaban. También hacia revisión de sus armas y sus cosas (celular, entre otros).

Y así termino el día para nuestros amigos.


End file.
